Full Moon
by EmmaCullen111
Summary: Does Jake have the stregth to get over Bella, once he meets Aurora? First fan-fic please read and review. Jacob's imprint story. J&A POV's. Better than it sounds.
1. Authors Note

Author's note: Hello everybody I just wanted to assure you that I will try my hardest to get this up in running Author's note: Hello everybody I just wanted to assure you that I will try my hardest to get this up in running. This is my first fan-fic so I will try to get everything right I might make a couple mistakes here and there. So Full Moon takes place right after the "Epilogue- Choice" in Eclipse. Keep checking in for the next chapters, thanks.

-Emma-


	2. Chapter 1 Moving on

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers I only made the ones you've never heard about in

**Disclaimer**: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers I only made the ones you've never heard about in the S.M books. D

Jacob's POV

I kept running as fast as I could wishing that I could leave everything behind. I hated this I hated that Bella picked the bloodsucker over me. This defiantly hurt more than words could some.

Aurora's POV

"Mom we can't leave I am almost in my junior year two more years and then we can leave!" I yelled trying to get across the point that I found stability here in Iowa and didn't want to have to leave.

"I can't stand it here there is nothing to do I am so entirely bored with the city, please I've already looked at place to stay in Washington." Now she was begging.

It was amazing how my mom got so tired of the city life so fast I hade only been here a year, my sophomore year. That was my mom though she was everywhere so easily amused and so hard to keep amused. We had moved seven times since I've been alive. I had gone everywhere and scene everything there was to see. Sometimes I felt like my mom was trying to run away from something but I wasn't the one to pry plus my mom could be confusing at times.

"Have you ever stopped to think about Sky and I want." I knew this was a hit below the belt but I wanted to stay here so bad. Summer was soon to be over and all I wanted was the rest of my high school career here. Her face sank immediately after I had motioned that. Sky was my 13-year-old sister, she had gotten used to Iowa also.

"I'll give you two a week to say good bye to your friends and pack up your rooms." She hesitated I could hear the anger in her voice. "We will leave next Monday." This was the end of the argument I could tell. She stalked off quietly not saying a word.

A week was all I could think. I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing the streams coming down my cheek. I loved my mom but sometimes she was so selfish towards Sky and I.

I ran up stairs to go inform Sky that we were leaving.

"Mom says we are leaving Monday…we have to have everything packed." I pouted slamming the door so I didn't have to see her face crumpled in pain. I ran across to my room shut the door, blasted my music, and lay on my bed sobbing in pain.

A week how could she be such a bitch, how could she put Sky and me through another move just because she simply felt like it. I didn't hear Sky come in but I noticed when she turned my music to a reasonable volume. Before looking at her I could tell she was crying she scooted me over on my twin bed and lay there and cry with me. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

I lay there in the forest still to furious to come out of my wolf form. My teeth gritted together as if they might break, my body was shaking still from the pain and the hurt, I had warm salty tears coming down my russet fur, and to top that off I was in the middle of nowhere. But I knew I was far enough. There was only two things running through my head.

I only had three weeks till school started up again and Bella. I missed her; since her and her bloodsucking fiancé were to be married in two days she hadn't really had time for me. But then again I had ignored all of her calls and avoided her visits. But that didn't mean I didn't miss her. I missed her big brown eyes the color of her deep brown hair against her pale olive complextion…the warmth of her hand. I slowly felt myself size down the fur disappear and the shaking go away. Even thoughts of her made me calm enough to form back. I was Jacob Black again without clothes in the middle of god knows where. I could feel the heat of my tears streaming down my cheek. I wanted this to end; no I needed it to end.

Aurora's POV

"Kay guys you all ready, didn't forget anything right?" Mom asked but I wasn't really listening I was saying bye to Cacie Lee. My best friend over the past year she had been so nice and understanding.

" I really wish you didn't have to go," she said with hints of tears in her eyes. I was hoping she wasn't going to cry, probably cause I was a big baby and would have started crying also. "I…. am…going…" now she really did it she couldn't finish her sentence cause she was crying so hard. The tears now raced down my face I took her within my grasp and held on for dear life. Cacie was the only person I had ever gotten close to since all of my moves. It was hard to get use to her. She was so outspoken she said everything that went through her mind she was loud and obnoxious but I was going to miss her so much. "Call me okay, anytime." I struggled to keep my voice.

"I will you fuck tard." I laughed at this comment and then cried some more she always called me this. "Bye, Critter." I said positioning myself in to the bright blue FJ that carried a huge U-haul behind. She only waved as we drove away.

"I am so sor..." I cut her off with the signal of my hand I didn't want to hear her stupid excuse for wanting to move half way across the country.

The next few days sucked. We had to stop 4 times and spend the night in some creep motels. Finally the day came when we reached Seattle. Mom and Sky were poking there heads out the window seeing what was new, but I knew better I knew soon she was going to get bored again and want to move, again. The hour seemed to fly by quickly we were right outside of La Push a little reservation, even though my mom was only quarter Quileute she still got her rights.

I noticed we drove up a long hill to the driveway of a medium sized two-story house. You could tell mom and Sky were very excited to go inside for the first time but I wasn't. I only had two-weeks till school started and I was sadly going to stick out like a sore thumb. My hair was red but not too much of a vibrant red a lot darker, my eyes were bright blue with a tinge of light green and it was defiantly my skin that was going to go BAM. My skin was almost transparent so light and pale.

I was only 5"5 and pretty skinny I was.

"The house is beautiful are you going to come inside or stand out there like a dork wad?" Sky was yelling at me through a window.

"Here I come." I said with no enthusiasm.

I turned back once more to get a look at where we had driven. We were on top of a huge hill out looking the little town of La Push. What caught my sight was the beach I was going to have to get down there sometime. I turned going back into the house. It was beautiful. The front of the house was opened up. You could tell this was a new model.

The kitchen and living room were of decent size there was a master bedroom downstairs, which mom had already dibs. When I went to go check out my new room, it was big. There were two huge windows out looking the town and the sandy beach. My room was pretty much a big square and it definitely needed a paint job, it was too white.

"Isn't it beautiful Aurora?" She said astounded.

"Yes mom, but I think it would be as beautiful if we were back in Iowa." Gosh I missed that Des Moines already. I needed to be back, I needed to see Cacie Lee. I will have to call her tonight and tell her all about this new rainy gloomy small town. What did kids even do around here?

**Authors note:** Hey guys sorry about the end…I didn't know how to end it but I really hoped you guys liked it…please review. I really need some criticism or like anything just tell me how it was?


	3. Chapter 2 Imprinting

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight, I only wish in my wildest dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight, I only wish in my wildest dreams.

Jacob's POV

I was guessing it was time to go back I only had one week left of summer and I was sure the guys are probably worried or irritated. I phased back it felt nice to be covered in something. I ran as fast as I could. I was only about 52 miles off of the reservation. Once I was close I could already feel Sam talking to me in my head.

_Hey, your finally coming back, I'll go tell the others._

Great just what I needed publicity. I wasn't getting attention from the actual person I wanted it from. Bella, she was probably disappointed in me for skipping the wedding, but how could I go, and see her happy with someone who wasn't me? Gosh I am so selfish.

_Please don't tell the others. I don't want too much attention. Please._ I thought to Sam. Sometimes the whole mind reading thing had its advantages. But sometimes it really got in the way for everyone to know what I was thinking.

_Yeah that's fine. I won't. But you will have to make an appearance sometime._

_I will. Tomorrow at your place 1:00pm, alright._

It sounded like an order even though I didn't intend it to be one.

_Yeah that sounds good Jake. I am really sorry._

I didn't reply back this and before he could see what I was thinking I quickly phased back. I didn't want the whole pity Jake thing. I forgot I wasn't wearing clothes and didn't want to risk it. I quickly phased back again. I was getting good at his whole wolf thing.

_Hey can you bring me some clothes._

Guess I forgot to bring pants. But it wasn't like I had a chance; Billy had pissed me off.

Before he could answer back, he was right in front of me.

"Here you go. See you tomorrow." He sprinted back not wanting to see anything.

Now that I had pants I was going to have to deal with Billy. After that defiantly sleep and then I guess I could go check out the beach.

"Hey there Jake, I wanted to talk to you." Already on my ass and I wasn't even in the house yet.

"Dad not now I am tired," I hesitated I didn't want to bring up this subject anymore it hurt. I could feel the edge of the whole ripping.

"How about never." I said walking to my room. I closed my door quietly and slumped on my bed. There was only pain for the last few seconds then I faded into a slumber a dreamless numb sleep.

Aurora's POV

"Aurora, if you are going to be grumpy then please excuse yourself." Mom said angry that with everything she said, I commented on how it would be better in Iowa.

"Fine, whatever I hate this stupid place anyways!" I yelled running up the stairs. I know I was acting childish but I so desperately wanted to be back in Iowa. Right now I would probably be with Cacie messing around. I sat in my mess of my room. I hadn't set up quite yet I hadn't felt it right. Why pack up if we were going to leave soon anyway.

I slipped on my shoes and got my heaviest coat. I walked down the stairs looking to my mom. "I'm gonna go check out the beach, alright be back…later."

"Do you really have to go out this late, its almost dark?" she said like any other mother would have asked.

"Mom I'll be fine see ya later." I said slamming the door.

The walk wasn't too bad. In no time I was down by the salty beach. Gosh it was amazing the way the waves crashed against the rocks hitting them making a huge splash. I found an old tree it looked like it was perfect to sit on. I took a seat. I wonder what school was going to be like next week. Were people nice or mean or racist? My pale skin and dark red hair wasn't going to let me blend in well. I could defiantly wait for school to start.

I walked up closer to the beach to get a better look. There was something down in the sand I could see. Something shiny, shimmering in what was left of the light; looked something like a…necklace I wanted to go in and get it but the water must be freezing.

Oh well, I kicked off my shoes and slipped of my socks laying them far away from the water. I rolled my pant legs up and started going in. Oh my gosh, it was freezing my whole body started to ache, below 40 degrees defiantly. The stupid shiny thing was to far in. But I was so curious to what it was especially because I was already in. I reached in further but suddenly before I could react the tide coming in hit my hard. The breath got knocked out of me I fell in headfirst. I gasped for air the water was so cold but before I could stand another wave crushed me slamming me head first into a rock. I could feel the warmth of my blood leak down to my face I didn't see much else after that.

Jacob's POV

My numb sleep didn't last long I lie in bed for what seemed like eternity thinking of Bella. I so wanted to hear her voice again, feel her lips against mine. I wanted to be with her so much. I decided to get up and go to the beach after awhile. It was my thinking place, a place to be alone, and a place where I had met Bella.

I headed down to the beach but before I could exactly reach the tree where Bella and I had sat, I saw something.

Shoes of some sort gray small converse with a little pick and blue sock piled on top. I looked around but saw no one. I started to get anxious. Who was here and where? After walking for a second I saw something curled up by a rock. As I got closer I realized. I broke in a sprint running as fast I could. Her limp body lay there. I picked it up with ease and lay her somewhere dry. I checked for a heartbeat…none. I checked for a pulse, still in her smooth pale neck was a pulse. I hadn't gotten a look at her face; her hair was covering it. I started to pump with my arms. Then I slumped over her hair and without looking at her face went to her mouth.

Her lips still warm beneath mine I tried to give her oxygen. Then I finally felt it cool air on the back of her throat, I immediately removed my mouth from hers. She coughed soon after it became a violent hack. She turned puking up what looked like water. I patted her back gently. Once she realized I was there she abruptly stood. I did to wiping the sand off my jeans.

"Are you okay?" Was all I could muster? She turned to face me.

Her eyes a brilliant blue, her face frame was round, and her cheeks plump. The curve in her lip was sharp. The way her deep red hair stuck to her. Her body frame small skinny but not twiggy at all. Her waist was in the shape of an hourglass. But beyond all of this the twinkles in her eyes made me want to protect her at all cost. Made me want to jump in front of a bullet. Made me never want this moment to end.

"Yeah I am fine…just a little" She was cut off by another puking sound but all I could was stand there I couldn't move an inch. Her soft sweet voice the way it pronounced each word heavily.

"I am so sorry I was trying to get" she stopped; looking into the palm of her hand was a shiny necklace.

"I dropped my necklace, in the water and tried to get it." Her eyes wandered from my face trying to find a place to look.

"I'm really" She paused again; it was my expression that caught her off guard not the feel of salty water coming back up. I looked at her stunned.

This was it…I just imprinted and no matter how much I wanted to stay there. I ran.

I sprinted away from her. Leaving her behind, which oddly hurt a lot. I couldn't do this. This was not natural; I was in love with a girl without even knowing her name, before I heard her speak I was completely and inevitably in love with this redheaded girl.

Aurora's POV

"Stupid boy." I mumbled to myself. More like stupid abnormally large boy was more like it. I was walking back to my house still my head bleeding and the taste of saltwater very strong in my throat.

"Stupid hill, stupid gloomy weather, STUPID, STUPID!!" Now I was yelling. Mom came walking out the door casually. But you just wait when she looks up from her work she will defiantly flip shit.

"What the hell, Aurora?" Here we go. She came running as if that was going to help.

"I'm fine mother, just a little cut." Well that didn't really sum it up, I guess.

"A cut Aurora, your head is bleeding your soaking wet, did someone push you in the damn ocean then drag you out and hit you with a baseball bat?" She was furious, with concern that is.

"Well you see" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Did someone really do that?" She ran over to me pushing me into the house to get a better look at my cut.

"Mom let me finish, I…um kinda feel in you see, and hit my head but really I am totally fine." I said pushing her away from me. Put she didn't care, she came closer.

"Oh gees what do I have to do to keep you safe. What were you doing so close to the water?" Quickly I tried to change the subject. Then my hand held tighter to the little locket it looked like. I totally forgot the stupid necklace that caused it all.

"How is the cut?" I prompt.

"Well its not bad your just a heavy bleeder don't worry about it." She said.

"It has stopped bleeding, now go take a shower or something." Gosh would she ever stop talking.

I couldn't help but think we only had a couple days left then school would start. At least I wouldn't have to see that weirdo there. He was at least 19 or 20.


	4. Chapter 3 Too Fast

Disclaimer: None of the Twilight characters are mine they belong to the wonderful brilliant Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer**: None of the Twilight characters are mine they belong to the wonderful brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: All right this chapter is a bit short just bare with me though. The next chapter will be amazing.

Aurora's POV

I headed up stairs after getting an ear full from my mother.

The necklace was beautiful, a silver chain that held a small heart locket. The locket had small engraving in it. There was also a small inscription I couldn't quite see it.

My sight was still a bit blurry from the salt water. I guess I could take a quick shower. I laid the locket beneath my pillow and grabbed my duffel bag.

As the hot shower hit my skin I could only think of the boy, wait man that saved me. I could have died out there but he saved me. He didn't even look like he wanted to save me. His lips were so hot when they touched mine, was he running a fever? Why was I even thinking about this? He was just so, so peculiarly. The way he was looking at me. His deep brown eyes looking straight at me. He didn't even blink. His was beastly though, around 7"0 foot, he wasn't wearing a shirt even though it was freezing. His muscles were defined, his hair hung to his ears. He was gorgeous the way he carried himself…

"Aurora, save some for the fish!" Mom was yelling.

"Yeah, one minute alright!" I screamed back.

Getting out of the shower was my most UN favorite part of taking showers. It was freezing. I ran to my room with my towel. I picked out my boy boxers and put on my black band shirt. Once I was on my bed. I was fast asleep.

Jacob's POV

What was I thinking was I stupid? How could I just run off?

She probably thought I was nuts.

I could only think of one thing I desperately wanted to do right now and that was morph.

But I couldn't even think about that cause then the pack would know that I imprinted.

I would never get the end of it. But I had to tell Sam at least; the others would have to stay in the dark till school.

I headed off in the other direction towards Sam's house. This was going to horrible.

I busted into the house not caring what they were doing or if I was being rude.

"Sam!" I yelled. "SAM!" my voice boomed I could still feel my heart pounding under my bare chest.

"Jacob?" "What in the hell are you doing?" He must have been sleeping.

"Shit, sorry. But I...I think I imprinted…crap…crap." I was stuttering my pulse was rising and for once I felt hot.

"Oh." It sounded like he was relieved, like maybe he was expecting something else.

"Tell me exactly what happen." He sat down on the blue couch. Waiting.

I tried to find my breath, my sanity. "Alright so, I don't even know when I saw her, I lost all everything. Her face, those blue eyes made me forget who I was. Made me forget my own name. Made me forget Bella Swan." I stopped there when I realized that she was even still alive. Well not really alive. I shuddered, I put my face in my hands, remembering Bella's warm smile. It was in no comparison to this girl that I saw. She was beautiful. I loved Bella but not the way I loved this girl. I never knew this imprinting thing was so strong.

"Wait how did you meet her?" He asked curiously. I told him about the encounter with this mystery girl that I had never seen. About the way I saved her. The way right when I looked into her eyes I was in love.

"Isn't it powerful, the way it takes over?" He asked stunned.

"That's five people in the pack who have imprinted." Five? There was me, Sam, Quil and Jarred? But really who else?

"Who else?" I questioned confused. Had another pack member imprinted while I was gone? "I didn't see it when I morphed?"

"Of course you didn't, you were so oblivious I haven't seen you alive since" I winced. He didn't bother to finish. He started up again. "Embry met someone at the wedding, Angela Weber's cousin. She is new to Forks High School." I didn't let Sam finish cause my curiosity got the best of me.

"What's her name? How did it happen?" He cut me off.

"Will you listen for two seconds?" He stopped and waited for my nod.

"So we went to Bella's wedding and Angela's Weber was the maid of honor and her family was there. Her cousin Marissa Weber is living at her house. Her parents were in a fire and she survived and had to come stay with her father's brother, Angela's Dad. If you want more you can ask Embry for details." This all seemed to fast, like it was too much.

"I have to go, I won't be coming tomorrow, please don't tell the guys. I don't want them to know until school begins." I walked out of the door not caring what he was yelling at me. This was just too much

The week past fast. All I could remember was here face. I lie there in bed just thinking about her. Until finally came the Sunday before school. Things seemed to be in motion, fast motion.


End file.
